Winning losers
by Ainnita
Summary: #reddieweek2019 / Los años han pasado y ya no son unos niños. Han cambiado muchas cosas, pero otras permanecen inmutables, como el brillo en los ojos de Richie cuando dice algo para hacerlo enojar y el amago de sonrisa que Eddie lucha por reprimir. Pero cómo podría negarse, si siente que gana cuando está perdiendo.
1. 1

©"It" y sus personajes pertenecen a Stephen King

* * *

**Pareja principal**: Reddie (Richie x Eddie)

**Posibles parejas secundarias**: Benverly (Ben x Beverly) y Stenbrough (Bill x Stan) en duda.

**Advertencias**: Historia basada en las películas, no en el libro. Es posible que mezcle cosas de la miniserie de 1990, pero intentaré que no sea así. Historia lineal situada tres años después de la primera película, así que tienen 14 años y van a terminar Primaria (según el sistema educativo de EEUU). Espero hacer algún Lemmon al final, con la debida indicación, pero por lo general será bastante suave.

Este fanfic es para la Reddie Week 2019 y tendrá 7 capítulos.

* * *

**1**

Otro estornudo interrumpe el silencio.

Es el séptimo que se oye en esa cálida tarde de primavera en el refugio subterráneo que Ben construyó, y Richie no necesita levantar la vista del cómic para saber que Eddie lo está fulminando con la mirada desde la hamaca. La comisura de sus labios se curva en una sonrisa malévola cuando se le ocurre algo que finalmente le hará estallar.

—¡Agh, eres asqueroso! —exclama cuando lo ve limpiarse la nariz con la manga de la camisa floreada.

Richie sonríe satisfecho hacia él y Eddie aparta la vista, más enojado aun porque le conoce lo suficiente para saber que lo ha hecho a propósito.

—No tengo pañuelo —se excusa encogiéndose de hombros.

—Yo sí tengo, pero ni siquiera lo has pedido —dice mientras se incorpora para rebuscar dentro de su inseparable riñonera. Cuando encuentra el paquetito, Richie ya ha recorrido el espacio que los separaba y está agachado de cuclillas metiendo la nariz en ella. Y de repente siente un repentino calor invadir sus mejillas.

—¿Y cómo quieres que sepa lo que llevas encima?

Eddie parece ofendido. Más que antes.

—Idiota, llevo encima hasta vendas, ¡por supuesto que tengo pañuelos! —se queja, pero igualmente le da los pañuelos desechables.

Richie se suena haciendo más ruido del necesario y Eddie mira hacia otro lado, cruzado de brazos y ceñudo. En absoluto está intentando ocultar su cara sonrojada. Cuando termina, guarda el papel arrugado en un bolsillo del pantalón y se sienta con las piernas cruzadas al lado de la hamaca, regresando a las páginas del cómic que estaba leyendo.

Sin embargo, poco tiempo después no puede evitar observar a Eddie de reojo. Está tumbado, escuchando música con los ojos cerrados, y su perfil se recorta a la perfección desde su ángulo de visión con la luz de la tarde que se filtra entre los recovecos de la trampilla. Minúsculas partículas de polvo revolotean a su alrededor al ritmo de su respiración pausada y Richie queda atrapado en la hipnótica imagen, sin darse cuenta de que está absorto en sus facciones.

Eddie ha crecido, haciéndose más y más atractivo a sus ojos. Sigue siendo más bajo que él, pero su cuerpo dista mucho del niño flacucho de once años que se enfrentó a un payaso asesino. Tiene los brazos más anchos y las manos más grandes, y Richie siente curiosidad, mucha, por descubrir cuántos más detalles han cambiado de su anatomía.

Entonces la voz de Beverly detiene el hilo de sus pensamientos.

—Por cierto, chicos, ¿vais a invitar a alguien al baile de graduación?

Nadie responde, aunque uno de ellos quisiera responder "a ti" y hacer realidad sus fantasías de que la pelirroja corresponda sus puros sentimientos, quizá no tan puros como hace tres años.

Que Ben está enamorado de Beverly es un secreto a voces, aunque ni él ni ella han dado el paso para que deje de serlo. Todavía.

Pero hay alguien más que está enamorado. Lleva enamorado tanto tiempo como Ben o puede que incluso más, mucho antes del verano de It, sin saber cómo ni por qué. Pero tampoco hablará. Porque no lo acepta y jamás lo aceptará. No quiere tener ese tipo de sentimientos y cree que si los ignora, algún día se esfumarán. Sin embargo y en contra de sus esfuerzos, estos parecen crecer y hacerse más fuertes con cada sonrisa, cada roce de manos, cada broma tonta. Es frustrante.

Richie vuelve a estornudar.

Hace el amago de limpiarse con la manga, como un acto reflejo inherente a él.

Eddie carraspea para llamar su atención. Le mira. Su cara dice "ni se te ocurra hacerlo otra vez" y Richie ríe bajito, sacando un nuevo pañuelo.

—Creo que me he constipado —masculla tras el papel.

—Dime algo que no sepa. Quizá si no te sentaras en el suelo…

—Deja que me tumbe en la hamaca. —Pone ojos de perrito, a ver si cuela.

—Ni hablar, estoy yo —responde Eddie, acomodándose mejor— y alguien dijo que en ningún sitio ponía que debíamos turnarnos.

—Pues me tumbo contigo.

—¿Qué?

Richie intenta hacerse un hueco a su lado antes de que Eddie pueda siquiera procesarlo. El forcejeo es inmediato y sus amigos dejan de prestarles atención, acostumbrados a verlos actuar así, como queriendo matarse medio en broma, medio en serio.

Stan resopla y gira los ojos, volviendo a centrarse en su cuaderno de campo donde anota sus observaciones de aves; Bill continúa escribiendo el cuento que se le ocurrió en clase, fingiendo que está estudiando matemáticas; Mike y Ben retoman su conversación sobre construir un puente secreto; y Beverly le da otra calada al cigarrillo y prosigue la lectura de la revista de música, aunque ya la ha leído tres veces.

—¿Acaso tu madre no te enseñó a compartir, Kaspbrak?

—¡No metas a mi madre en esto!

—Vamos, Eds, deja que me tumbe contigo —ruega pasando una pierna por encima de él y apoyando las manos en su pecho.

—¡Vas a romperla! —grita Eddie, intentando empujarlo lejos con brazos y piernas, sin éxito—. ¡Y no me llames así!

Richie tiene medio cuerpo apoyado en Eddie cuando, de repente

_RAAAS_

La tela se rasga por uno de los extremos y ambos caen al suelo con un estruendo, levantando una nube de polvo y tierra. Eddie tose y boquea mientras busca con desesperación su inhalador. Pero su mente se queda en blanco al darse cuenta de que Richie está encima, con una pierna a cada lado de su cadera y las manos aferradas a su camiseta. El sonrojo que cubre su cara es tan obvio que hasta Richie se sorprende.

Le aparta de un empujón que, sin Richie ofrecer resistencia alguna, es demasiado brusco.

Pero, por primera vez en su vida, Richie _Trashmouth_ Tozier se ha quedado mudo.

Eddie se levanta enfadado y muy, muy rojo.

—Mira lo que has hecho, idiota. —Y antes de que Richie pueda murmurar un "lo siento", se ha ido del refugio sin mirar a nadie.

Richie tarda unos segundos en reaccionar y cuando lo hace se da cuenta de que todos le están mirando. _Mierda_. Se pone de pie, se sacude el polvo, acomoda bien las gafas al puente de su nariz y empieza a recoger el estropicio que han armado. Disimulando que está colorado y que el corazón le late más rápido que en clase de gimnasia.

—Deberías decírselo. —Es Beverly, que se ha acercado para ayudarle.

—¿Decirle el qué? ¿A quién? —finge no saber de qué está hablando. Pero Beverly no necesita responder, sólo alzar una ceja, para que Richie sepa que no tiene sentido fingir con ella—. No soy el único que guarda un secreto, Bev.

—_Touché_ —musita ella, un poco avergonzada. Sin embargo, su mirada refleja algo más. Richie es capaz de leer que tiene una idea, y no quiere saber de qué se trata.

Sin una palabra, Beverly camina hasta Ben, le toma de las manos y pregunta en voz alta y clara:

—Ben, ¿quieres ser mi pareja para el baile de graduación?

Todos guardan silencio, boquiabiertos. Ben se sonroja y tarda varios segundos en aceptar, incrédulo incluso cuando Beverly lo abraza y le da un beso en la mejilla.

Al instante, los ojos verdes de Beverly se posan en Richie. Tiene una sonrisa retadora en los labios.

Y Richie sabe lo que está pensando.

* * *

**N/A**: Intentaré ser breve. Sé que debería estar escribiendo Poesía eres tú, pero tomad este fanfic como un reto personal y una herramienta contra el bloqueo en el que llevo hundida desde hace meses en cuanto a escritura.

En uno de mis bagajes por Facebook, vi la página de la Reddie Week y, con ella, la excusa perfecta para escribir un fanfic que lleva rondando mi mente desde que descubrí esta pareja. Empecé a escribirlo y lo mandé a la mierda porque el tono de la historia era demasiado dramático y no me encajaba con el ambiente de una Week. Así que me detuve a pensar en una historia más graciosa, con situaciones cómicas y momentos ñoños. Me he inspirado muchísimo en canciones de ABBA, concretamente en Waterloo (la idea del fanfic) y Take a chance on me porque la letra de ambas canciones me hacía pensar en Richie y Eddie. Y así nació esto, que en notas parecía que iba a ocupar una página o incluso menos y NO, TOMA TRES PÁGINAS.

En fin, intentaré llevar esto al día sin morir en el intento. ¡Es sólo una semana, así que yo puedo!

Está todo mal y apenas he tenido tiempo de corregirlo, pero ojalá os guste.

_Nos leemos~_


	2. 2

©"IT" y sus personajes pertenecen a Stephen King

* * *

**2**

El puente de los besos.

No es un sitio muy transitado, pero siempre que pasan cerca, Richie siente que su pulso se acelera y sus ojos buscan de forma inconsciente la inscripción.

Son solo dos letras. Dos estúpidas letras normales y corrientes del abecedario. Pero son sus iniciales; la de Eddie y la suya. Dos simples letras que ahí talladas significan todo para él.

Fue durante su primer enfrentamiento con It, cuando Eddie se rompió el brazo y el grupo conoció lo que era verdaderamente el terror. Recuerda a la perfección lo que sintió en aquella horrible y destartalada casa. Fue allí, en medio del peligro y el miedo, cuando se dio cuenta de que Eddie le gustaba. Y mucho. Tanto que al principio se asustó de la fuerza de sus propios sentimientos.

Estaba ansioso y aterrado, pues nadie podría saberlo jamás, el mundo nunca podría enterarse de que Richie Tozier estaba enamorado de su mejor amigo. Así que grabó sus iniciales en el único lugar de Derry capaz de guardar un secreto así y la única evidencia de lo que sentía quedó en ese lugar, en la madera vieja de aquel puente, oculta entre los cientos o miles de declaraciones de amor.

Han pasado varios días desde el incidente con la hamaca y Richie no deja de pensar en la mirada de Beverly y el reto silencioso que lleva implícito.

—No soy el único que guarda un secreto—había dicho él. Y ella reveló el suyo pidiéndole a Ben ser su pareja para el baile de graduación. Ahora él debe hacer lo mismo, pero no es tan sencillo y Beverly parece no entenderlo, porque siempre que la mira, los ojos verdes le recuerdan que ya no puede reprocharle que también esconda un secreto.

El problema es que Ben y Beverly son un chico y una chica y el mundo no tiene nada en contra de que un chico y una chica se den la mano y se besen en público; pero Eddie y él son dos chicos y la opinión de la sociedad es muy distinta respecto a que dos chicos se quieran de esa manera.

Además, Eddie se ha estado comportando de manera extraña.

La verdad es que Richie está preocupado.

La primera vez que notó algo extraño fue en la cafetería del colegio. Richie se sentó a su lado, como de costumbre, y le robó un puñado de patatas fritas mientras soltaba una broma sobre su madre.

—¡Necesito recargar energía o no seré capaz de aguantar toda la noche follando con tu madre!

Y para asombro de todos, no sólo de Richie, Eddie no contestó. Absolutamente nada. Ni una queja sobre lo antihigiénico que era que hubiera metido su mano —seguramente sin lavar— en SU plato, ni una palabra en defensa de su madre. Ni siquiera un insulto.

Se limitó a bajar la vista y apretar los puños, muy tieso en su silla, antes de empezar a comer como si Richie no hubiera hecho ni dicho nada.

La segunda vez fue después de la clase de gimnasia, en concreto en los vestuarios de los chicos. Aunque estaban en primavera, ese día hacía bastante calor, así que era imprescindible tomar una ducha antes de continuar con su horario de clases.

Richie acababa de salir de las duchas con la toalla envuelta en la cintura cuando vio a Eddie comenzar a desvestirse al otro lado. Estaba sin camisa, a punto de bajarse los pantalones de deporte, cuando el chico de gafas le abrazó por la espalda, tapándole los ojos.

—¿Quién soy? —preguntó forzando una de sus famosas voces.

Por un momento, se preparó para recibir un codazo en el estómago. O para que Eddie se sacudiera como un pez fuera del agua. Sin embargo, sintió cómo el cuerpo de su amigo se tensaba entre sus brazos y le pareció notar cómo sus latidos se aceleraban.

—Suéltame, Richie —dijo en un susurro.

Impactado por la reacción, Richie lo soltó de inmediato y Eddie se dirigió a las duchas con la cabeza gacha.

El resto de días transcurrieron igual. Richie hacía o decía algo para hacerlo enojar, que le insultara, que le pegara, algo. Eddie sólo se tensaba, clavaba la vista en el suelo y se alejaba.

Hasta esa misma tarde, en la que Eddie no se reunió con el resto de perdedores al salir de clase y volvió solo a casa, dejando a sus amigos extrañados y a Richie sintiéndose mal. No sabe qué ha hecho, pero seguro es su culpa.

—¿Qué b-bicho le habrá p-picado? —Bill dice en voz alta lo que todos estaban pensando.

—Creo que está enfadado conmigo —confiesa Richie en un hilo de voz nada usual en él.

—Lo dudo —responde Stan—. Eddie no está enfadado contigo. Es imposible.

—Claro que puede estar enfadado conmigo. Siempre dice que soy insoportable y-

—Lo eres, siempre lo has sido, y hasta ahora no se había comportado así. Hazme caso, no es tu culpa, Richie. Aunque razones no le faltarían…

—¿También has notado que está raro?

—Todos lo hemos notado —confirma Ben.

—Quizá tengas razón…

Stanley le sonríe y se despide de ellos, tomando otro camino.

—¡Espera, S-S-Stan! Quedamos to-todos más tarde en los Ba-Barrens, ¿de a-a-acuerdo?

—¡Vale! —responde Stan en la distancia, agitando la mano.

—Yo avisaré a E-Eddie —dice Bill antes de despedirse también y marcharse por la calle Witcham hacia su casa.

Ben no tarda en separarse tampoco, quedando Beverly y Richie a solas, cuyas ganas de ir a casa son nulas.

—¿Te apetece que vayamos ya? —propone Beverly—. Podríamos pasar por el refugio y recoger el paquete de tabaco del otro día.

A Richie le parece una idea estupenda, así que dan media vuelta. Hace un día fantástico, el día perfecto para pasar el resto del día en los Barrens, pero en la mente de Richie hay una nube que el sol de media tarde no es capaz de espantar. Esa nube tiene nombre y apellido y Beverly sólo tiene que mirarle para saber cuáles son.

—Tienes que hablar con Eddie.

Richie suspira. Demasiado tiempo ha logrado postergar esa conversación.

—¿Para qué? —Beverly pone los ojos en blanco y él tiene que aclarar—: Dame una sola razón para arriesgarme a que nuestra amistad se rompa.

—No sé, quizá te sorprendas de su reacción.

—Sólo empeoraría las cosas —asegura.

—¿Y acaso evitar el tema y que Eddie vaya con alguien al baile, se gusten y acaben saliendo, sin siquiera haber intentado ser esa persona, sería mejor?

No ha pensado en eso. De repente, se imagina el escenario que ha descrito Beverly y se le encoge el corazón y un nudo le aprieta la garganta.

—Necesito tiempo, eso es todo…

Cuando pasan por el cruce del puente de los besos, Richie echa un vistazo, como siempre, esperando encontrarlo vacío o ver a una pareja de novios dándose besos acaramelados.

A quien no espera ver es a Eddie mirando la valla fijamente.

En ese momento, Richie piensa lo peor. "Lo ha visto. Lo sabe. Sabe que me gusta". ¿Qué debería hacer? ¿Afrontarlo? ¿Fingir que no lo ha visto? La segunda opción es cobarde, pero cuando se trata de su secreto no se siente especialmente valiente.

Tarda tanto en reaccionar que Eddie nota la presencia de él y Beverly. Parece sobresaltado, pero les saluda con la mano.

_Ya no hay vuelta atrás._

Y Beverly, aunque no comprende del todo la situación, le da una palmada en la espalda.

—Tú puedes —susurra guiñándole un ojo antes de seguir su camino y dejarlo solo. Con Eddie.

Cada paso que da es más difícil que el anterior, pero aún así llega al lado de Eddie en menos tiempo del que es consciente. Entonces comprueba que sus iniciales están a unos pasos más lejos de ahí y libera todo el aire que ha estado conteniendo sin darse cuenta.

—Eds, ¿qué haces aquí solito? —Está tan aliviado que se siente con ganas de bromear—. ¿Acaso ibas a escribir mi nombre en el puente?

Los ojos de Eddie se abren como platos y el color de su cara se torna de un rojo brillante.

—¿Q-qué to-tonterías d-d-dices?

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Te has comido a Bill? ¡No te preocupes, Gran Bill, yo te salvaré!

Eddie ahoga un grito cuando le empieza a hacer cosquillas. Y esa risa cantarina que tanto adora no tarda en unirse a la suya.

Hasta que Eddie lo aparta con brusquedad.

—¡Eres insufrible, Tozier! —le grita con el rostro sonrojado más todavía. Si es posible.

Y por segunda vez en su vida, Richie _Trashmouth_ Tozier se queda sin palabras.

Eddie aparta su bicicleta de la valla y se va pedaleando.

Richie lanza un suspiro al aire.

Mira a su alrededor, aún desconcertado por lo que acaba de pasar. Observa la valla plagada de nombres, iniciales y corazones y se pregunta qué estaba haciendo Eddie allí solo.

Se marcha sin darse cuenta de que al lado del punto donde Eddie tenía su bicicleta apoyada, hay una letra recién tallada en la madera.

Una R encerrada en un corazón.

* * *

**N/A**: Pensaba que este capítulo iba a quedar más corto que el anterior, pero al final ha quedado MÁS LARGO. Me estoy muriendo de cansancio, pero aquí está.

Por cierto, en el anterior no mencioné que el prompt que elegí fue Hamaca -aunque creo que es obvio. Para este he elegido Gay Panic, aunque no estoy segura de haberlo representado bien porque entiendo el concepto pero no muy bien –wtf?

En fin, que esto de haberles sumado unos añitos se me está yendo de las manos. Tienen las hormonas alborotadas y yo no puedo retenerlos cuando quieres hacer o decir cosas, sobre todo a Richie, me está sorprendiendo muchísimo ese personaje. Ya veremos a dónde lleva esto…

Nos leemos~


	3. 3

©"IT" y sus personajes pertenecen a Stephen King

* * *

**3**

Estúpido Richie.

Estúpida su sonrisa, estúpidos sus rizos oscuros y estúpidos sus enormes ojos aumentados por los cristales de sus estúpidas gafas.

Eddie se detiene cuando le comienzan a doler las rodillas. No sabe por cuánto tiempo ha pedaleado sin parar, huyendo de Richie y sus propios sentimientos, pero ha debido ser bastante porque está cerca del Aladdin.

"Uno de los sitios preferidos de Richie", piensa, y tan rápido como el pensamiento acude a su mente, lo niega.

Siente los ojos llorosos y un hormigueo en la punta de los dedos que no lo ha abandonado desde que dejó a Richie solo en el puente de los besos. Está asustado, porque sabe que está mal, sabe lo que piensa su madre acerca de los chicos que quieren a otros chicos. Se volvería loca si supiera que él es como ellos, lo llevaría a mil consultas para curarle o algo peor: lo encerraría de por vida y jamás volvería a ver a sus amigos. Jamás volvería a ver a Richie.

Y a pesar de todo eso, de todos los inconvenientes de los que es consciente, a veces desea abandonar la lucha y dejarse llevar.

¿Por qué no puede dejar de pensar en él? ¿Por qué anhela probar sus labios? ¿Por qué?

Desde hace varios días sólo puede evocar, una y otra vez, el rostro de Richie a escasos centímetros del suyo. En aquel instante poco le importó que la hamaca se rompiera, que ambos cayeran al suelo o que acabara cubierto de polvo. Por un segundo, lo único que pensó fue en esa cercanía y en que se moría de ganas de que Richie lo besara.

Y los días posteriores solo han conseguido que aumenten sus ansias de tomarlo de las mejillas y hacerlo callar sellando sus labios.

Como esa ocasión en la cafetería, cuando Richie metió la mano en su plato y sus rodillas se rozaron sin querer. No le importó que hiciera uno de sus típicos comentarios obscenos sobre su madre. Estaba demasiado enfocado en tratar de calmar el ritmo de sus latidos y en ocultar su evidente sonrojo.

O aún peor, esa otra en la que lo abrazó por detrás recién salido de la ducha, pegando su torso desnudo a su espalda también desnuda. Simplemente se quedó paralizado, mil pensamientos poco inocentes surcaron su mente y desde entonces no piensa en otra cosa cuando está bajo la ducha.

Siente que va a estallar con tantas emociones en tan poco tiempo. Pasa horas caminando sin rumbo por las calles de Derry, pensando en qué hacer con todos esos sentimientos. Cuando llega a casa, tiene que hacer un esfuerzo titánico para mirar a su madre y fingir que todo está bien.

Pero en la soledad de su habitación, en la oscuridad, es imposible poner freno a los sueños más ocultos.

Al día siguiente el calor es sofocante, señal de que se acerca el verano, y el Club de los Perdedores se reúne al completo en los Barrens.

El tema de conversación no puede ser otro que el esperado baile de graduación.

—Yo he invitado a Lisa —dice Mike, atrapando la pelota de tenis al vuelo—. Es una chica que ayuda en la biblioteca los fines de semana, como yo. Estoy deseando que la conozcáis. La he hablado de vosotros.

—Espero que hayas dicho cosas buenas, sobre todo de mí. —Richie imita una voz coqueta y pestañea, haciendo reír a Mike.

—Por supuesto —contesta, lanzando la pelota a Stan.

Y nadie lo nota, pero la sonrisa que Eddie se esfuerza en contener gana la batalla durante una milésima de segundo.

—Yo paso de invitar a alguien —dice Stan, y le pasa la pelota a Bill.

—Yo ta-también. Pero po-podemos ir i-igual. Richie, E-Eddie, tú y yo.

—Chicos —interviene Beverly, recibiendo la pelota de parte de Bill—, aunque algunos tengamos pareja para it, podemos pasar el rato todos juntos.

Todos parecen de acuerdo con ella.

Se hace el silencio, opacado por el sonido relajante del río. Richie y Eddie no han dicho nada y cada uno está perdido en sus pensamientos, preguntándose si el otro tiene alguna cita para esa noche.

Entonces Beverly lanza la pelota a Richie, dándole en una pierna. Intercambian miradas, Beverly instándole a declararse de una vez y Richie meneando la cabeza de un lado a otro sin cesar.

Eddie les observa intentando adivinar qué están tramando. Nada bueno, seguro.

De repente, Richie se pone de pie arrancándole un sobresalto y le mira fijamente.

—¿Podemos hablar un momento? —pregunta con semblante serio—. A solas.

Eddie asiente y se levanta de la roca donde ha estado sentado toda la tarde, justo enfrente de él. Lo sigue hasta la orilla, extrañado y lleno de curiosidad. Pocas veces ha visto una expresión tan seria en Richie. Supone que lo que quiere decirle debe ser importante.

Pasean en silencio siguiendo el margen serpenteante del río. El grupo queda atrás y desaparece de su vista entre la vegetación de la ribera. Mientras tanto, Eddie se pregunta por qué Richie no ha hablado aún, pero tampoco cree necesario presionarle. No hay prisa y por una vez en mucho tiempo, están solos y se siente bien así.

Richie tarda un tiempo en encontrar las palabras adecuadas para empezar. Y cuando lo hace, deja de andar y le dedica una sonrisa nerviosa.

—Sé que quizás estás enfadado conmigo, así que lo siento. Por ser tan molesto y… —Está tan nervioso por lo que va a hacer que se olvida de lo que estaba diciendo—. Bueno, ya sabes.

Eddie piensa en lo idiota que es pidiendo perdón por algo que en realidad nunca cambiaría de él. Tan idiota que lo hace adorable.

—No estoy enfadado contigo.

—¿Ah, no? —Parece sorprendido—. Stan tenía razón.

—¿Stan?

—Dijo que era imposible que estuvieras enfadado conmigo por romper la hamaca. Por cierto, no te hiciste daño, ¿verdad? Caí encima de ti y…

Sin poder evitarlo, Eddie se sonroja. La boca se le seca y tiene que tragar saliva antes de hablar.

—E-Estoy bien…

—¿Te comiste a Bill otra vez? —pregunta Richie con una sonrisa burlona, preparándose para hacerle cosquillas.

—¡No, Richie, ni se te ocurra! —chilla apartándose de un salto.

Richie estalla en carcajadas y es tan contagioso que Eddie acaba riendo también. El sonido soporífero del agua queda en segundo plano y sus risas invaden la tranquilidad del bosque.

Hasta que Richie deja de reír de golpe.

—Eds, ¿has visto eso? —dice en un hilo de voz, señalando el horizonte.

Un precioso atardecer pinta de colores el cielo despejado sobre Derry y las aguas del río a sus pies, que despiden destellos dorados con el movimiento de la corriente. El gran astro se despide lanzando sus últimos rayos, brillantes y difusos, sobre sus rostros pasmados ante la belleza de la naturaleza.

Eddie suspira ensimismado.

—Es precioso.

Los grillos comienzan una sinfonía susurrante en la distancia y Richie deja de prestar atención al paisaje para perderse en las facciones del rostro de Eddie, iluminadas por la tenue luz del atardecer. La atmósfera es mágica y él siente que nada puede salir mal, así que se prepara para lanzarse al agua sin mirar si hay rocas debajo.

—¿Sabes qué es más precioso?

La pregunta pilla desprevenido a Eddie, quien al mirarle se encuentra con la profundidad de los ojos de Richie y el corazón se le acelera. Niega con la cabeza, dudando de si quiere conocer la respuesta pero incapaz de apartar la mirada de esos ojos.

—Tú.

Y en ese momento el mundo enmudece, el tiempo se detiene, y sólo existen ellos dos y esa palabra de una sola sílaba flotando en el aire.

Eddie no sabe qué hacer, no sabe qué decir, no puede. Mira a Richie en busca de una mueca, un asomo de sonrisa burlona, cualquier signo que le indique que está bromeando y así respirar el aire que se niega a entrar en sus pulmones.

Pero Richie hace todo lo contrario.

—¿Quieres ir al baile conmigo? —pregunta.

—¿Qué? ¡Richie, si esto es una broma, que sepas que no tiene gracia!

—Estoy hablando en serio, Eddie. Me gustas, ¿vale? Me gustas mucho.

El corazón de Eddie se salta varios latidos.

—No me jodas, Richie. —Su voz suena estrangulada.

—Es la verdad. Llevo enamorado de ti desde… desde… no sé, desde hace mucho.

Antes podría haber fingido que estaba bromeando, pero después de eso Eddie lo mira a los ojos y Richie es consciente de que le cree. Así que se aventura a indagar:

—Tú… ¿Tú sientes lo mismo?

Eddie no responde pero le brillan los ojos y un rubor intenso ocupa su cara por completo hasta las orejas.

Observa a Richie dar un paso hacia delante para abrazarlo y no se puede mover, no quiere, así que se deja hacer y sus fosas nasales se inundan del olor de Richie, grabándose para siempre en el cajón de su memoria que lleva su nombre. Le tiemblan las piernas, las manos, los labios, cada centímetro de su cuerpo reacciona con frenesí a la calidez de esos largos brazos que lo envuelven. Tiene miedo de sí mismo. Está aterrado. Porque lo que su corazón desbocado está pidiendo a gritos es aceptar ese amor imposible, decirle que también le gusta, rendirse ante el estúpido y adorable Richie.

Muy despacio, conteniendo el aliento, alza la cabeza para mirarlo. Richie le devuelve la mirada y en sus ojos encuentra la única razón que necesita para ignorar todos los inconvenientes que su mente le recuerda cuando piensa en él. Se humedece los labios y con voz temblorosa, susurra:

—Yo…

—¡EDDIEEEEEE! ¡RICHIEEEEEE! —De improviso, varias voces gritando sus nombres les devuelven a la realidad.

Y se dan cuenta de que el mundo no dejó de girar, ni el tiempo se detuvo, porque se ha hecho de noche y sus amigos los están buscando para regresar a casa.

Con la realidad regresan las inseguridades y la razón acalla los gritos del corazón. Eddie se aparta con rapidez y corre hacia las voces, dejando a Richie aguardando una respuesta.

—¡Estamos aquí! —Siente las mejillas ardiendo y un nudo en la garganta.

Quiere escabullirse y olvidar lo que acaba de pasar.

Si tan solo fuera tan fácil.

* * *

**N/A**: Reconozco que tenía muchas ganas de escribir este capítulo, pero al final me ha costado bastante acabarlo y no estoy segura de estar contenta con el resultado. ¡Quiero hacer una historia mona y divertida, no este drama! Pero bueno, espero que os haya gustado.

Para este capítulo elegí el prompt Declaración (obviamente) porque Richie ya no podía más y la historia tiene que avanzar, jo!

Nos leemos~

PD: Llevo como media hora llorando porque se me había ido el internet en casa y creía que no iba a poder publicarlo, pero al segundo reinicio el internet volvió y aquí está :D


	4. 4

©"IT" y sus personajes pertenecen a Stephen King

* * *

**4**

—Me quiero morir.

A la mañana siguiente, Richie busca el apoyo emocional de Beverly antes de que entre a clase.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué? —pregunta ella bastante alarmada.

—Ayer me declaré a Eddie —contesta en voz baja para que nadie más lo escuche.

Beverly sonríe abiertamente, pero su sonrisa desaparece de su rostro cuando Richie niega con la cabeza y el semblante contraído.

—¿Qué pasó?

Richie respira hondo con los ojos cerrados.

—Fue tan bonito. —Sonríe un poco al rememorar el momento—. Joder, fue perfecto. El río, el atardecer, los grillos… Le dije que era precioso como la puesta de sol, que me gustaba, que estaba enamorado de él.

—Oh, Richie… —suspira enternecida. Sabía que en el fondo Richie era un romántico, pero no imaginaba cuánto.

—Pero él se quedó quieto y en silencio, como una estatua. Creo que lo asusté. Seguro que ahora me odia y no quiere seguir siendo mi amigo.

Ver a Richie con la cabeza gacha, completamente desinflado, la desanima a ella también. Beverly se queda pensativa, analizando la situación que le acaba de describir. Había visto antes el brillo en los ojos de Eddie, se había dado cuenta de sus sonrojos por mucho que él intentara ocultarlos. Eddie sentía algo por Richie, estaba segura. Casi.

—Mira el lado positivo.

—¿Cómo voy a ser positivo si me ha rechazado?

—¿Te dijo que no le gustabas? —cuestiona con una ceja alzada.

Entonces una luz se enciende en el interior de Richie. Recuerda el rostro ruborizado de Eddie, la intensidad de su mirada. Iba a decir algo antes de que los interrumpieran. _¿Y si…?_

—Tienes razón… ¡Tienes razón, Beverly! —exclama eufórico, atrayendo las miradas de todo el mundo. Pero le da igual. Estrecha a Beverly entre sus brazos y echa a correr por el pasillo a pesar de que está prohibido.

—¡¿A dónde vas?!

—¡A buscar a Eddie!

Necesita verlo ahora, así que corre hasta su taquilla tan rápido como la marea de estudiantes le permite avanzar. Suspira cuando lo ve. Lleva esos pantalones cortos de verano que se ajustan a su cuerpo a la perfección, realzando la curvatura de su espalda. La temperatura de su cuerpo se eleva sólo con ese pensamiento y por un momento se queda petrificado, preguntándose qué va a decirle.

"Maldita sea, Richie, es tu amigo, actúa como siempre", se apremia a sí mismo.

Finalmente, toma aire y se atreve a acercarse.

—Buenos días, Eddie _Spaghetti_ —saluda apoyándose en la taquilla de al lado—, ¿has dormido bien?, ¿has tomado un desayuno completo y equilibrado?, ¿te has lavado bien los dientes después?

Eddie se tensa al instante. Richie lo nota y se muerde la lengua.

—Hola, Richie. —La comisura de sus labios se curva sin querer cuando Richie le dedica una sonrisa genuina.

—Estás radiante esta mañana.

La sonrisa se transforma en una ladina al advertir cómo las mejillas de Eddie se ponen coloradas.

—Ya… tengo que ir a clase —dice dando media vuelta y alejándose.

—Te acompaño. —Richie se coloca a su lado con un par de zancadas. Tiene una forma de andar relajada, con las manos en los bolsillos y la mochila colgada de un hombro.

—No hace falta. —Por el contrario, Eddie se aferra con nerviosismo a sus libros y evita que sus brazos se rocen.

—Pero yo quiero. Además, no puedo permitir que te pase nada por el camino.

—Estamos en una escuela, no me puede pasar nada.

—¿Y si te tropiezas en las escaleras?

Eddie resopla y deja de andar para mirarle a los ojos.

—¿Qué quieres, Richard?

—Quería preguntarte qué ibas a decirme ayer.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Después de que te dijera lo mucho que me gustas.

Le sorprende ser capaz de decirlo así, de forma tan directa. El rostro de Eddie es indescriptible, una mezcla entre sorpresa, miedo y algo más que no sabe qué es.

—Ibas a decir algo —aclara Richie, por si no le ha entendido— antes de que los chicos te interrumpieran con sus gritos. Pero quiero saberlo. Dime, ¿qué querías decir?

"Te quiero".

Eddie tiene que aclararse la garganta para hablar.

—No iba a decir nada —miente e intenta escabullirse, pero Richie lo detiene atrapando su mano.

—Oh, claro que sí.

—Suéltame.

—No hasta que me lo digas.

—¿Qué quieres que te diga?

—¡No sé, lo que fuera que ibas a decirme ayer!

—Es que ya no me acuerdo —miente otra vez, y con cada mentira se le forma un nudo cada vez más grande en la garganta—. No quiero hablar de eso ni de lo que pasó, así que olvídalo.

—Lo haría, pero no puedo.

"Yo tampoco", piensa Eddie. El pasillo está en silencio, señal de que han comenzado las clases.

—Voy a llegar tarde.

Y eso es verdad. Así que le suelta, aunque Eddie presiente que la conversación no ha terminado ahí.

Su sospecha se hace realidad durante el resto de la semana. Richie aprovecha cada momento a solas, por ínfimo que sea. Unas veces se acerca disimuladamente y le hace un cumplido; otras, sin embargo, es más directo e insiste en saber qué iba a decir aquella tarde junto al río.

Eddie evade su compañía y sus preguntas con cualquier excusa que se le ocurre, sea buena o mala. Y él le deja escapar, pero sólo de forma momentánea, porque vuelve a intentarlo en cuanto puede. Jamás se rinde.

Hasta que llega el sábado y deciden ir todos al cine a ver la película que está en cartelera: El guardaespaldas. A la mayoría les da igual el argumento, pues sólo quieren pasar un buen rato entre amigos, pero Ben y Mike están emocionados porque es una película romántica y Whitney Houston interpreta a la protagonista. Y Richie no se atreve a admitirlo en voz alta como ellos, pero también está entusiasmado. La sala a oscuras del cine ofrece un amplio abanico de oportunidades para acercarse a Eddie.

Cuando llega a las puertas del Aladdin, todavía no hay nadie. Está tan ansioso que ha salido muy pronto de casa, por lo que espera apoyado en la pared, mirando de vez en cuando a ambos lados de la calle.

Una enorme sonrisa se dibuja en su cara al ver a Eddie doblar la esquina. Eddie también lo ve, toma una bocanada de aire y camina hacia donde está.

—¡Mi querido Eds!

—Por milésima vez, Richie, ¡no me llames así!

—¡Pero si te encanta, no intentes negarlo!

Eddie frunce los labios. Nunca lo admitirá, pero tiene parte de razón. Tarda un rato en percatarse de la mirada de Richie, que en realidad lleva sobre él sin que se diera cuenta desde que llegó.

—Estás muy guapo —dice de improviso.

Eddie piensa que él también está muy guapo y se sonroja, haciendo reír a Richie.

—Es raro que hayas llegado el primero —comenta para esquivar el cumplido—. Sueles ser el último casi siempre.

—Ya, es que tenía muchas ganas de ir al cine contigo. —Richie suelta la verdad con relativa facilidad, sólo porque estos últimos días ha comprobado que Eddie se pone muy nervioso con ese tipo de comentarios y a menudo se ruboriza, como ahora.

—Idiota… —masculla para sí mismo.

Los demás no tardan en aparecer. Uno a uno, compran su ticket y van entrando, algunos directamente a la sala y otros a comprar palomitas y bebida. Eddie no comprende cómo, pero el universo debe conspirar en su contra ya que, cuando Richie entra con un bol rebosante de palomitas y un vaso grande de refresco, la única butaca libre es la que está entre Beverly y él.

Richie se sienta —o se deja caer— y mientras se acomoda, Beverly le susurra un "de nada" que le roba una sonrisa.

La sala queda a oscuras y empieza la película, que ilumina sus caras con el reflejo de la gran pantalla. Poco a poco, las palomitas van desapareciendo a la par que la trama se desarrolla y los personajes se enamoran.

Richie mira a Beverly y Ben, cuyo brazo derecho descansa sobre los hombros de ella. Luego mira a Eddie, que mantiene las manos cruzadas sobre el regazo y los brazos pegados al cuerpo. Medita sobre lo que puede pasar si hace lo mismo que Ben, pero tiene tantas ganas que lo hace igualmente, a pesar de llegar a la conclusión de que a Eddie no le va a gustar.

Es una maniobra básica que todo el mundo hace, aunque no todos saben emplear de manera correcta. Richie, por ejemplo, no ha tenido la oportunidad de practicar mucho, por lo que Eddie descubre sus intenciones en seguida.

—¿Qué haces? —murmura mirándolo con desconfianza.

—Nada —responde él, fingiendo que se estira y dejando el brazo sobre el respaldo de Eddie sin llegar a tocarlo.

Minutos después, el tiempo que considera suficiente para que Eddie se olvide de su brazo, lo desliza lentamente hacia abajo.

Eddie da un respingo en cuanto le roza la espalda.

—¡Quita el brazo ahora mismo! —exclama crispado en voz baja, apartándolo de un manotazo.

Richie pone los ojos en blanco, pero no se da por vencido.

—Todavía no me has dicho qué ibas a decirme cuando te dije que me gustas.

Y como le ignora, empuja la rodilla de Eddie con la suya para llamar su atención.

—¿Te parece que es el sitio adecuado para hablar de eso?

—Ningún sitio es adecuado para ti. Aquí al menos no puedes irte.

—Déjame en paz.

—Si me lo dijeras de una vez, te dejaría en paz.

—¡No me da la gana!

—Entonces responde sólo a una pregunta: ¿te gusto?

—¿Qué? ¡No voy a responder a eso!

—_Sssshhh_. —La cabeza de Stan se asoma detrás de Bill y los manda callar.

Pero Richie insiste:

—Sí o no, Eddie. Tampoco es tan difícil.

—¡No puedo decirte que no! —dice sin pensar en que esa frase parece un _sí_ más que un _no_.

Se da cuenta demasiado tarde y al tratar de rectificar, no puede. Porque Richie lo ha agarrado de la camiseta para atraerlo hacia él y lo está besando.

Eddie intenta zafarse al principio, pero los labios de Richie son cálidos y suaves y blandos, un poco salados por las palomitas, y provocan deliciosos estremecimientos por todo su cuerpo, desde la planta de los pies hasta la punta de las orejas. La sensación es mil veces mejor de lo que podría imaginar, a pesar de que apenas dura unos segundos.

No ha tenido tiempo de cerrar los ojos, pero cuando Richie se separa, tiene la vista nublada y por un momento no sabe dónde está. Sólo un momento, suficiente para que Richie lea en su rostro más de lo que está dispuesto a revelar.

—M-Me has… —Apenas consigue articular dos palabras.

Entonces mira a su alrededor y descubre con horror que todos sus amigos los están mirando pasmados. Eddie empieza a hiperventilar ligeramente y agradece que la penumbra haga menos evidente lo rojo que está.

Richie pronuncia su nombre en un tono de voz que le hace sentir como si lo volviera a besar.

Es más de lo que puede soportar.

Así que sale corriendo del cine y sigue corriendo hasta llegar a casa. Su madre le regaña porque entrar sin saludar y dar portazos es de mala educación, pero Eddie no la escucha y se encierra en su cuarto.

Sentado en el suelo, con la espalda apoyada en la puerta, se toca los labios con suavidad. Es entonces cuando se permite pensar en lo que ha ocurrido.

Pero sólo puede pensar en los labios de Richie acariciando los suyos.

Y en que quiere volver a sentirlos.

* * *

**N/A**: Hoy he decidido cambiar mi horario de escritura para no publicar tan tarde y creo que ha funcionado. He disfrutado mucho escribiendo este capítulo, aunque creo que no tanto como voy a disfrutar los siguientes juju.

Quiero aclarar que me he tomado la licencia de cambiar la fecha de estreno de El guardaespaldas, que sí se estrenó en 1992, pero en noviembre (información cedida por Wikipedia, muchas gracias). Pero tenía que poner esa película. ¿Por qué? Es una tontería, pero para escribir este fanfic me he inspirado en la discografía de ABBA, y mientras estaba escuchándolos, me apareció _I will always love you_ y vi el vídeo, que no lo había visto antes. Y me pareció adecuada para la historia.

Para este capítulo, el prompt que he elegido ha sido Primer beso, como habréis podido adivinar.

Y ya me despido.

_Nos leemos~_

**PD**: ¿Se nota mucho que Beverly me cae bien? ¡La he convertido en la salvadora del Reddie aquí! xD


	5. 5

©"IT" y sus personajes pertenecen a Stephen King

* * *

**5**

Si cierra los ojos, todavía puede revivir el beso.

Nadie lo ha mencionado, pero Richie siente la tensión saturar el ambiente cuando Eddie y él están en el mismo sitio. Por alguna razón, parece que sus amigos esperan que vuelvan a besarse en cualquier momento. Cosa que no ocurre.

Y entre miradas a escondidas y sutiles caricias disimuladas, la noche del baile llega por fin.

Richie pasa la tarde entera frente al espejo del cuarto de baño. Ha intentado poner orden a sus rizos, le ha robado un poco de colonia a su padre y se ha lavado varias veces los dientes. Quiere verse lo más presentable posible, aunque la elegancia y la finura no encajen con él. Mentiría si dijera que no lo hace pensando en Eddie.

En casa de la familia Kaspbrak, la situación es bastante similar. Eddie lleva más de una hora ocupando el aseo, cambiando la corbata por la pajarita y viceversa sin que ninguna opción le parezca convincente. También mentiría si dijera que sólo piensa en Richie.

El timbre de la entrada suena por toda la casa.

—¡Eddie, tus amigos están aquí! —grita su madre poco después.

Observa fijamente la pajarita mientras la voz de Richie saludando a su madre se cuela a través de la puerta del cuarto de baño. Casi puede oírlo burlarse de cómo le queda, así que se la quita y opta por no llevar ni una cosa ni la otra.

La primera persona que ve al bajar las escaleras es su madre, que gira la cabeza para que le dé un beso en la mejilla. La segunda es Stan, que no presenta un aspecto muy diferente porque lleva el traje que suele usar cuando va a la Sinagoga. Después ve a Bill, que lleva el pelo igual que siempre pero hacia el otro lado, quizás un poco más repeinado. Y por último, Richie, quien espera sentado en las escaleras de la entrada y se pone de pie de un salto en cuanto lo ve.

La verdad es que Richie sigue siendo un desastre. Hay un intento de arreglar la maraña de rizos que es su pelo, una corbata de estampado horrible con el nudo mal hecho y la camisa mal metida en los pantalones.

No obstante, a Eddie se le escapa un débil suspiro.

—No vuelvas tarde —le recuerda su madre.

—Sí, mamá.

—Y ten cuidado con el ponche, si bebes demasiado puede hacerte daño al estómago.

—Tranquila, mamá.

—Y no olvides…

—No se preocupe, señora Kaspbrak —interviene Richie mostrando su mejor sonrisa—, nosotros cuidaremos de él.

Su madre pone mala cara. Eddie sabe la opinión que tiene de sus amigos, sobre todo de Richie. No muy buena, la verdad.

—Sí, tendremos cuidado. —Bill desvía la atención de su madre hacia él y ella hace una mueca de resignación.

—Bueno, marchaos ya o llegaréis tarde.

—Buenas noches, mamá.

—¡Pasadlo bien! —grita ella desde el umbral antes de cerrar la puerta.

—Ahora dice que lo pasemos bien, no te jode —masculla Eddie con verdadero hastío.

Richie ahoga un grito exagerado.

—¡Pero Eddie, ¿con esa boca besas a tu madre?!

—Cállate, Richie.

La noche está despejada y una suave brisa fresca ondea sus cabellos.

Bill y Stan caminan unos pasos por delante, hablando de algo ajeno a ellos.

—Te queda bien el traje —murmura Richie de repente.

—Gracias. —Una sonrisa diminuta se forma en los labios de ambos—. A ti no.

—¿Ah, no?

—En absoluto —contesta negando con la cabeza. Se encoge de hombros y añade, sólo porque nota que su opinión le ha afectado más de lo que creía—: Pero estás guapo.

Y es verdad. Eddie piensa que está más guapo que nunca.

—Gracias —agradece con una sonrisa de fingida suficiencia—. Aunque eso ya lo sé, es belleza natural.

El baile se celebra en el gimnasio, que está decorado con lucecitas de colores por fuera, dando un aspecto de feria al edificio. Sin embargo, el interior es aún mejor. De las paredes cuelgan cintas de colores que convergen en el centro del techo, donde una bola de disco corona la pista de baile. Frente a las gradas, hay mesas de comida y varias fuentes de ponche rodeadas de estudiantes que prefieren hablar o disfrutar de la música sin bailar. En el extremo opuesto a la entrada hay un escenario con una banda que en ese momento está tocando _Crazy little thing called love_.

Mientras se dirigen a una de esas mesas para servirse un vaso de ponche, encuentran a Ben y Beverly bailando muy animados.

_There goes my baby_

_She knows how to rock 'n' roll_

Ben tiene una sonrisa perenne en los labios y el pelo pulcramente peinado hacia atrás. Lleva un esmoquin negro y pajarita.

_She gives me hot and cold fever_

_Then she leaves me in a cool cool sweat_

Beverly tampoco deja de sonreír ante los movimientos de baile de Ben. Su vestido verde escarlata se mueve de un lado a otro en consonancia con sus caderas.

Richie sólo puede mirarlos y sonreír al pensar que hacen una hermosa pareja.

_I gotta be cool, relax, get hip_

_And get on my track's_

Hay un momento de la canción en que hay que dar palmas y todo el mundo acompaña a la banda, estén bailando o no. Pero ellos dos tienen su propio baile, sin dejar de reír.

_Until I'm ready (ready Freddie)_

_Crazy little thing called love_

Cuando termina la canción les hacen señas para que se acerquen. Beverly corre hacia ellos y abraza a Bill.

—¡Pero bueno, Ben! —vocea Richie—. ¡Con tanta elegancia vas a quitarle el puesto a Stan _El galán_! Y Bev, estás preciosa.

—Tú tampoco estás mal, Richie —dice ella, guiñándole un ojo.

—Hola, chicos. —Mike aparece a su lado con una chica del brazo. Es muy guapa, rubia, alta y tiene los ojos azules. Ambos van vestidos de azul marino, Mike con un traje sencillo y ella con un simple vestido corto palabra de honor—. Os presento a Lisa. Lisa, ella es Beverly y estos son Ben, Bill, Stan, Eddie y Richie —les nombra señalándolos uno a uno.

Lisa mira al último de arriba a abajo y suelta el brazo de Mike para acercarse a él.

—¿Así que este es el famoso Richie? —Su voz es dulce y aterciopelada, y tiene un tono coqueto que hace a Eddie arrugar la nariz.

—¿Famoso? —cuestiona Richie, un poco nervioso por el escrutinio.

—Mike me ha hablado mucho de ti. Dice que tienes un sentido del humor peculiar.

—Sin duda es una de mis atractivas cualidades —dice imitando una de sus voces más graves.

Y para asombro de todos, Lisa se ríe. Muchísimo.

—¿Quieres bailar? —pregunta sin despegar la mirada de él.

—¿Yo?

Richie busca la aprobación de Mike, que asiente con la cabeza. Al instante acepta y se marcha con ella a la pista de baile. Pero lo que empieza siendo una canción, se convierte en dos, tres, hasta diez seguidas.

Eddie les mira sentado de brazos cruzados junto a Mike, que no parece molesto en absoluto. No entiende cómo le puede resultar tan indiferente cuando él está bastante irritado de que esa chica acapare de esa manera la atención de Richie. Es que llevan casi toda la noche bailando, joder.

—Mike, deberías vigilar a tu cita.

Nada más expresar su disgusto, Mike suelta una sonora carcajada.

—Tranquilízate, Eddie, sólo están bailando. Nadie va a robarte a Richie.

—Me da igual lo que haga Richie —declara completamente ruborizado por lo que ha dicho Mike.

Su amigo se ríe otra vez, haciéndolo sentir más incómodo aún.

Richie no sabe cuánto tiempo pasa bailando con Lisa, pero cuando regresan con bebidas al lugar donde están Mike y Eddie, encuentra al chico de ondulado pelo castaño con la vista fija en otro sitio y los brazos cruzados. Mike se levanta y ella regresa a la pista de baile con él, así que Richie ocupa su sitio al lado de Eddie. Le ofrece uno de los vasos, pero él lo rechaza.

—Caray, estaba sediento —dice después de beberse ambos de un trago.

—No me extraña, llevas toda la noche bailando con esa chica.

Ese comentario deja a Richie estupefacto, porque juraría que Eddie está celoso.

La posibilidad le hace sonreír con picardía y piensa en cómo podría aprovecharse de la situación.

Pero en ese momento empieza una nueva canción que todo el mundo reconoce y la multitud estalla en gritos de emoción.

_If you change your mind_

_I'm the first in line_

_Honey, I'm still free_

_Take a chance on me_

Richie se levanta de la silla.

—¿Quieres bailar? —propone con la mano extendida hacia él.

Eddie le mira desde abajo.

—No sé…

—¿Cómo puedes estar ahí sentado sin bailar en un baile? _Come on, honey!_

El apodo hace que sienta mariposas en el estómago.

Finalmente se atreve a tomar su mano y se deja conducir corriendo hasta el centro de la multitud. Allí, bajo las luces titilantes, se dejan contagiar por la música.

_Gonna do my very best_

_And it ain't no lie_

_If you put me to the test_

_If you let me try_

Richie tiene una forma extraña de bailar, fluyendo con la canción, moviendo todo el cuerpo en todas direcciones. Eddie no puede despegar los ojos de él y mucho menos parar de reír.

—_Podemos ir a bailar, podemos pasear, siempre que estemos juntos._ —Richie recita la letra de memoria como si la sintiera de verdad—._ Escuchar algo de música, tal vez simplemente hablar, conocerte mejor_. —Y al mismo tiempo lo mira a él.

La canción trata de alguien que declara su amor a una persona que no corresponde sus sentimientos, pero en vez de rendirse, sigue insistiendo en que le dé una oportunidad.

—_Quieres abandonarme por temor a una historia de amor, pero creo que sabes que no puedo dejarte ir_.

Eddie se da cuenta de que la historia es parecida a la suya, excepto por el detalle de que él sí siente lo mismo por Richie, aunque no quiera que él lo sepa. Piensa que quizá Richie está cantando para él, como en la canción, para _que le dé una oportunidad_, y se ruboriza.

_If you're all alone_

_When the pretty birds have flown_

_Honey, I'm still free_

_Take a chance on me_

En ese momento, Richie le toma de las manos y las balancea de un lado a otro al compás de la música.

—Oye, Eddie, ¿mañana tienes la tarde libre? —pregunta sin dejar de bailar.

—No sé, ¿por?

Se acerca un poco más para que lo escuche mejor.

—Estaba pensando que podríamos hacer algo juntos, como ir al arcade o al parque, comer helado… Ya sabes, pasar el rato. —Hace un gesto airado con la cabeza para restarle importancia, pero su forma de mover las manos le delata.

—¿Me estás pidiendo una cita? —Eddie lo mira con los ojos entrecerrados y el ceño fruncido, desconfiado.

_Let me tell you now_

_My love is strong enough_

_To last when things are rough, it's magic_

_You say that I waste my time_

_But I can't get you off my mind, no, I can't let go_

_'Cause I love you so_

—Puede… —dice entre dientes, intentando mantener la sonrisa, que al instante se transforma en una mueca cuando le ve rodar los ojos—. Por favor, Eddie, dame una oportunidad. Sólo una. Y prometo no hacerte preguntas incómodas nunca más.

—Vale.

—¡Te lo suplico! —exclama juntando las manos para añadir dramatismo.

—¡He dicho que vale, saldré contigo mañana!

—¿De verdad aceptas?

—Sí. Y no sigas preguntando o me arrepentiré.

Al instante le dedica una sonrisa torcida.

—¿Es una cita?

Eddie puede evitar que sus labios se curven, pero no que la sonrisa se refleje en sus ojos. Es tan contagioso.

—Puede… —responde en un hilo de voz Richie apenas puede oír debido a la música.

La canción termina y el gimnasio queda en silencio durante un minuto que parece eterno. Ninguno de los dos espera que la siguiente sea una balada lenta, de esas para bailar abrazados mirándose a los ojos. Están en medio de la pista de baile, rodeados de parejas que no se lo piensan dos veces en lanzarse a los brazos del otro.

_Oh thinking about all our younger years_

_There was only you and me_

_We were young and wild and free_

El ambiente está cargado de romanticismo y Eddie no puede resistirse cuando Richie se acerca y desliza las manos con suavidad en su cintura. Le cuesta respirar, pero hace lo mismo con manos temblorosas. Se buscan la mirada, viéndose reflejados en los ojos del otro, y comienzan un balanceo lánguido al ritmo de la canción.

_Baby, you're all that I want_

_When you're lying here in my arms_

_I'm finding it hard to believe_

_We're in heaven_

Sus cuerpos están tan cerca como aquella tarde junto al río, la cual parece que sucedió hace mucho tiempo. Eddie intenta contralar los nervios. Cierra los ojos y se deja guiar por Richie, que lentamente lo estrecha contra él, acariciándole los brazos y la espalda. Deja el mentón apoyado en su hombro, respirando el delicado aroma impregnado en su cabello.

—¿Sabes una cosa? —susurra contra su cuello, provocándole un escalofrío—. Desde que sé que me gustas todas las canciones de amor me recuerdan a ti.

—Eso ha sido muy cursi. —Pero su voz suena conmovida.

Richie ríe bajito, haciéndole cosquillas.

—Lo sé, pero no me importa ser cursi contigo.

_Nothing could change what you mean to me_

_There's lots that I could say_

_But just hold me now_

_'Cause our love will light the way_

Eddie suspira y permite que sus sentidos se embriaguen de Richie. Percibe su olor, a pesar de los litros de colonia que se ha echado encima. La calidez de su pecho se hace cada vez más intensa, ardiente, y siente el corazón a punto de explotar cuando los labios de Richie se desplazan por su cuello, acariciándole la piel con esa suavidad y calor que sus labios ya conocen.

Richie deposita un diminuto beso en su mejilla y continúa deslizando sus labios hasta su oído.

—¿Puedo besarte? —susurra besando su oreja, enviando un escalofrío que le recorre el cuello hasta el pecho.

Eddie no responde al instante. No puede.

_I've been waiting for so long_

_For something to arrive_

_For love to come along_

—Ya lo hiciste antes, ¿por qué pedir permiso ahora?

—Porque quiero hacer las cosas bien esta vez.

_Now our dreams are coming true_

_Through the good times and the bad_

_Yeah, I'll be standing there by you_

Eddie observa a las demás parejas que bailan cerca de ellos. Entre la multitud vislumbra a Ben y Beverly compartiendo un tierno beso que le roba un suspiro.

Es tan mágico y hermoso, que la larga lista de inconvenientes que le hacía reprimir sus sentimientos deja de tener importancia. Ama a Richie y lo único que quiere es besar sus labios y perderse para siempre en ellos.

Poco a poco, ladea la cabeza hacia él, buscando sus profundos ojos diez veces más grandes por el cristal de las gafas. Richie le devuelve la mirada, pero es sólo un instante porque la vista se desvía a otro punto de su rostro, un poco más abajo.

Eddie le está mirando a los labios con expresión soñadora y Richie cree, como dice la canción, que está en el Cielo.

Se lame los labios inconscientemente y traga saliva. Los parpados le pesan conforme acercan sus rostros con parsimonia, muy despacio.

Como si tuvieran todo el tiempo del mundo.

Pero no lo tienen.

La canción termina y las luces del gimnasio se encienden de golpe, sobresaltándolos y haciendo que se aparten. Por suerte, todo el mundo está pendiente del director, que acaba de subir al escenario a dar un discurso para despedir a los alumnos.

Eddie suspira aliviado al ver que nadie ha notado que estaban a punto de besarse.

De repente y sin previo aviso, Richie vuelve a acercarse a él y acaricia sus dedos con disimulo, arrancándole una sonrisa. Eddie no sólo no aparta la mano, sino que devuelve el gesto.

El baile termina, pero sus manos permanecen entrelazadas durante el camino de regreso a casa, bajo la cúpula estrellada que vigila el pueblo esa mágica noche.

Pero a Richie le dan igual las estrellas. Sólo piensa en que mañana tiene una cita.

Una cita con Eddie Kaspbrak.

* * *

**N/A**: Pues parece que mis esfuerzos por cambiar mis horarios de escritura no han surtido efecto, porque llevo toda la maldita tarde escribiendo esto y lo peor es que no sé si ha quedado bien. Intentaré ser breve porque ya es muy tarde.

Había elegido el prompt Baile de graduación y quería hacerles BAILAR. MUCHO. Así que esto se ha convertido en un song fic. Es el primero que hago en mi vida, así que perdonad que quede un poco chuchurrido (¿entonces por qué metes TRES canciones? pues no lo sé, soy masoquista). Las canciones son, por orden de aparición:

_Crazy little thing called love_ de Queen

_Take a chance on me_ de ABBA (ya mencioné que esta canción y Waterloo me inspiraron para hacer esta historia)

_Heaven_ de Bryan Adams

Es opcional, pero podéis escucharlas mientras leéis, se supone que los versos están encajados en la narración.

Al principio iba a poner a Richie cantando en inglés, pero luego pensé que quedaría raro, así que traduje la letra como pude.

_Nos leemos~_

**PD**: MAÑANA NOS VAMOS DE CITA _WAHOO!_


	6. 6

©"IT" y sus personajes pertenecen a Stephen King

* * *

**6**

Richie siente el corazón en la garganta.

Tiene que respirar hondo varias veces y limpiarse el sudor de la palma de las manos en el pantalón, antes de poder pulsar el timbre. La espera se le hace eterna, pero todo se compensa cuando la puerta se abre y Eddie aparece en el umbral.

Está más guapo que ayer por la noche, a pesar de ir vestido como siempre, y en su mirada hay un atisbo de sonrisa.

—Hola —saluda en un susurro.

—Hola —responde él igual.

—¿Quién es, Eddie? —La voz de Sonia Kaspbrak se alza desde el salón, acompañada del habitual programa de televisión que ve todas las tardes.

—Es Richie, mamá.

—¿Y a qué ha venido ese chico?

A Richie se le ocurren muchas cosas que podrían contestar a esa pregunta. Ninguna adecuada para ese momento.

—Vengo a llevarme la virginidad de su hijo, señora.

Eddie le mira con los ojos desorbitados.

—¿Qué ha dicho? —Por suerte, su madre no le ha entendido.

Richie abre la boca para repetirlo, pero Eddie se la tapa con las dos manos.

—¡Dice que viene a buscarme para ir con los demás! —grita hacia el interior de la casa. Richie no puede evitar lamerle la mano y Eddie las aparta con cara de asco.

Se limpia las babas con un pañuelo que saca de su riñonera.

—¿Y quiénes son los demás? —pregunta su madre.

—Mis amigos, mamá. Mike, Stan, Bill…

—Ah, William —le interrumpe ella, prueba de que Bill es el único de sus amigos en el que confía—. No vuelvas tarde.

—Como siempre, mamá.

Está a punto de irse cuando le llama desde la comodidad del sofá. Eddie cierra los ojos y maldice mentalmente, ignorando a Richie, que tiene que hacer un esfuerzo enorme para aguantar las ganas de reír. Da media vuelta y va hasta ella para besarla en la mejilla.

—No te metas en líos. Y si te haces daño, ven a casa inmediatamente.

—Sí, mamá. Adiós.

Y una vez en la calle, se permite resoplar.

—No está bien mentir a una madre —dice Richie entre risas.

—Cállate. Si supieras mantener la boca cerrada, no habría tenido que mentir —le reprocha con el ceño fruncido, aunque no está tan molesto como quiere aparentar.

—Lo siento, era demasiado tentador.

Caminan en silencio durante unos minutos, hasta que Eddie se da cuenta de que no sabe a dónde están yendo y pregunta.

—No sé —se limita Richie a responder.

—¿Cómo que no sabes? Pensé que tenías un plan.

—Te dije que podríamos hacer cualquier cosa para pasar el rato. ¿Qué quieres hacer tú?

Eddie contempla la calle pensativo. Están en el centro de Derry, cerca del Aladdin.

—Creo recordar que mencionaste los recreativos.

A Richie se le ilumina la cara.

—¡Vale, vamos!

No es el lugar más idóneo para una cita, pero sólo son dos chicos que se gustan y quieren pasarlo bien juntos, así que es perfecto para ellos. Juegan al _Street Fighter_, apostando quién va a ganar aunque está claro que siempre será Richie. Sin embargo, los demás chicos de los recreativos se quejan de que están acaparando el arcade y Eddie les cede su lugar para que se enfrenten a Richie, que les gana uno a uno.

—¡Tú puedes, Richie! —le anima exaltado mientras se enfrenta al último, que también es muy buen jugador.

—Sólo eres un perdedor —dice el otro chico para desmotivarle. Desconoce el significado que esa palabra tiene para ellos y todos sus amigos.

—Sí, lo soy, pero voy a ganarte —declara Richie derrochando seguridad en sí mismo. Porque con Eddie al lado animándole, siente que puede ganar cualquier cosa a pesar de ser un perdedor.

Eddie observa con atención cómo los dedos de ambos pulsan botones a una velocidad increíble, casi prodigiosa. El rival consigue lanzar un ataque contra el personaje que Richie maneja y quitarle la mitad de la barra de vida. Parece que la partida está perdida para Richie, pero entonces pulsa una combinación de botones y el personaje hace un movimiento espectacular que deja al otro con mucho menos de vida. Algo que en apenas unos segundos es capaz de quitarle de un golpe y ganar.

—¡¿Has visto eso, Eddie?! —grita eufórico, entrelazando sus manos.

—¡Has ganado, Richie, has ganado!

Eddie da un salto y se lanza a su cuello, siendo atrapado por Richie, que lo hace girar en volandas mientras ríen.

—Maricas —escupe el otro chico.

Pero en vez de acobardarse, Richie devuelve el golpe.

—Un perdedor marica acaba de hacerte morder el polvo, ¿en qué te convierte eso? —suelta con suficiencia, dejándolo sin palabras.

Y antes de que pueda decir algo, Richie le enseña el dedo medio y huye de allí con Eddie de la mano, riendo a carcajadas. Recorren la calle principal, sorteando transeúntes que se cruzan en su camino, hasta llegar al parque de la estatua del leñador. No tienen fuerzas para seguir riendo, pero se sienten pletóricos.

—Eso ha estado genial, ¿a que sí? —consigue pronunciar Richie, a lo que Eddie asiente, todavía jadeante con las manos apoyadas en las rodillas—. ¿Estás bien?

—S-sí… Necesito… —dice señalando uno de los bancos.

—Iré a por una botella de agua.

Eddie quiere decirle que no se preocupe, que si descansa un poco estará bien, pero espera en el banco de todas formas.

Una pareja de gorriones revolotea despreocupada y se posa en una rama del árbol que hay junto al banco cuando Richie regresa. Trae una botella de agua fría —que agradece aunque ya no la necesita— y un polo helado para cada uno. Eddie se sorprende de que haya escogido su sabor favorito, pero no dice nada. Un intenso rubor cubre sus mejillas y Richie sonríe satisfecho sólo con eso.

—¿Te fijaste en Beverly y Ben anoche? —pregunta Richie acomodándose en el banco junto a él.

—Me alegro de que estén juntos al fin.

—¿Y qué me dices de Bill y Stan? —Eddie lo mira confundido, así que tiene que explicarle a qué se refiere—: No digo que haya pasado algo entre ellos, pero ambos se esfumaron a mitad de la noche y volvieron a aparecer cuando el baile acabó. Es un poco sospechoso.

—Eso no prueba nada.

—También sé leer a las personas y los dos estaban muy raros.

—Así que sabes leer a las personas, ¿eh? —cuestiona con una ceja alzada—. A ver, dime qué estoy pensando.

Es un reto y Richie sabe qué hacer.

—Que me quieres matar —responde.

—¿Por qué iba a…?

No termina la frase, porque Richie le pone el polo helado en la nuca y Eddie grita tan fuerte que llama la atención de casi todo el mundo que hay en parque.

—¡Idiota! —exclama tras recuperarse del repentino escalofrío y le pega en el brazo.

Richie ríe a carcajadas y le intenta abrazar, pero Eddie se retuerce un buen rato hasta que al final claudica y se deja acorralar. Richie hunde el rostro en el hueco de su cuello y deposita un tierno beso antes de apartarse. Cuando se miran, ambos están ruborizados. Se quieren besar, pero hay demasiadas personas cerca que pueden verlos, y no quieren meterse en ningún lío.

Richie suspira y lo suelta para tumbarse en el banco, con la cabeza apoyada en su regazo. Y Eddie le acaricia el pelo, hunde los dedos en sus rizos inesperadamente suaves y así pasan minutos u horas. No saben cuánto ni les importa.

Es en ese instante de paz, sentado en ese banco con la cabeza de Richie sobre sus piernas, cuando Eddie descubre que es inútil seguir negando lo innegable. Está enamorado de Richie y seguirá estándolo por mucho que reprima lo que siente.

El sol comienza a ocultarse tras la silueta de las casas y es el momento de regresar a casa.

Por el camino no saben qué hacer. Tienen ganas de darse la mano, abrazarse, hacer realidad ese beso que se quedó en la pista de baile. Y a la vez no se atreven a dar el paso.

Se detienen a una distancia prudencial de la residencia Kaspbrak, lejos de las miradas de los vecinos y de la madre de Eddie. Sobre todo de su madre.

—Supongo que no ha estado mal para una primera y última cita —dice Richie cuando el silencio se hace insoportable.

—¿Por qué dices eso? —Por un momento, Eddie cree que después de todo lo que han pasado, Richie ya no está interesado en él.

—Bueno —responde Richie como si fuera obvio—, yo no te gusto.

—Yo no he dicho eso.

—Ya, pero tampoco has dicho que sí. —Sin darse cuenta, comienzan a alzar la voz.

—Tampoco he dicho que no.

—¿Entonces?

—Pregunta otra vez.

—¿Qué pregunte otra vez el qué?

—Mierda, Richie, ¿llevas fastidiándome semanas enteras con la jodida preguntita y ahora no te acuerdas? Sí, me gustas. Eso es lo que iba a decirte junto al lago —confiesa de golpe, y al instante la realidad cae sobre él cuando mira a Richie y lo encuentra sonrojado, mirándolo con cara de asombro—. Me gustas mucho. —Richie da un paso hacia él—. Más de lo que creía. —Dos pasos y está lo suficientemente cerca para acunar sus mejillas con tanto cariño que Eddie siente las piernas como mantequilla—. Más de lo que puedo soportar, así que haz el favor de besarme ahora o seguiré diciendo lo mucho que me gustas toda la no-

Richie une sus labios sin poder esperar más. Se besan con desesperación, como dos viajeros perdidos en el desierto que encuentran agua después de una larga y agónica travesía muertos de sed. Es un beso frenético y torpe y ninguno sabe qué hacer con las manos, que sólo quieren tocar la piel contraria.

Poco a poco y con religiosa lentitud, el beso se hace más lánguido y profundo. Richie se deleita con el sabor a limón de la boca de Eddie, debido al polo helado. El sabor favorito de Eddie y también el suyo desde ahora. Sus labios son tan suaves y calientes, y ha soñado tantas veces con tenerlo así, acariciando su cuello mientras gime bajito en su boca, que se siente al borde del desmayo.

Necesita respirar un segundo, sólo un poco.

—Eds, yo…

—_Sssshhnnnnm_… —Eddie hace un sonido extraño, una mezcla entre siseo y un "no" estrangulado, mientras busca su boca a ciegas, y ahoga un jadeo cuando Richie le lame los labios con vehemencia.

Se vuelven a besar, despacio y con extrema delicadeza, durmiéndose en la boca del otro pero sin poder dejar de sentirse.

Y así es como, alejados de la luz de las farolas, los resquicios de duda que quedaban en sus corazones desaparecen beso a beso.

Eddie llega tarde a casa y su madre lo recibe con un castigo por haberla preocupado.

Pero nada de eso es suficiente para borrar de su boca el sabor de los besos de Richie.

* * *

**N/A**: AAAAAAAAAAAAH SE BESARON SE BESARON POR FIN!

Ha sido una odisea escribir este capítulo y sólo espero haberlo hecho bien. Al principio no sabía qué podían hacer en la cita, no quería que fuera demasiado romántica porque tenía en mente que el beso fuera al final, así que les puse a jugar y creo que se lo pasaron muy bien.

El prompt que he elegido es Primera cita, como ya os imaginabais desde el capítulo anterior. Pero tenía una idea muy tierna sobre el otro tema (Cuidando un bebé) y quizá me anime a hacer un dibujo esta semana.

Mañana es el último capítulo, aunque es posible que escriba un epílogo (i don't know…) dependiendo de cómo quede el final.

_Nos leemos~_


	7. 7

©"IT" y sus personajes pertenecen a Stephen King

* * *

**7**

Tumbado en la cama, Richie evoca ese primer beso con sabor a limón.

Una sonrisa soñadora se forma en su cara pensando en el rostro de Eddie, a sólo unos centímetros del suyo, con los ojos cerrados y los labios dispuestos, respirando el mismo aire. Es un sueño hecho realidad. Mejor que un sueño. Porque jamás imaginó que Eddie podría besar así, con una mano enredada en su pelo y la otra en su nuca, atrayéndolo hacia él para profundizar el beso, buscando su lengua sin pudor.

El sonido del teléfono suena en el salón y llega a los oídos de Richie, que se levanta de un salto y baja corriendo las escaleras.

—¡Yo contesto! —grita de camino.

Se abalanza contra el mueble donde está el teléfono y descuelga de inmediato.

—¿Diga? —responde sin aliento.

—Hola —contesta Eddie al otro de la línea.

Y Richie no puede evitar sonreír de oreja a oreja.

—Hola —dice otra vez, haciendo reír a Eddie—. Llevo todo el día pensando en ti.

—Yo también…

Sus latidos se aceleran sólo con eso. Porque a pesar de decirse lo mismo todos los días durante casi una semana entera, sigue siendo increíble escucharlo.

—Te echo de menos.

Eddie se ganó un castigo de tiempo indefinido por llegar tarde después de su cita. Por esa razón no han podido verse. Hasta ahora.

—Sobre eso quería hablarte. Mi madre me deja salir hoy con la condición de que esté en casa cuando anochezca.

—¿Eso significa que…? —Su rostro se ilumina.

—¿Podemos vernos en los Barrens en media hora?

—Sí, por supuesto.

—Nos vemos en media hora.

—Sí. En media hora. Los Barrens. —Está tan contento que no es capaz de construir una oración completa—. Eddie.

—¿Sí?

"Te quiero", quiere decir. Pero se contiene porque ya lo asustó una vez siendo demasiado directo y no quiere fastidiar lo que recién han empezado.

—Nada, da igual.

Sin embargo, Eddie averigua lo que piensa a través del auricular.

—Yo también te quiero. Nos vemos en un rato —dice antes de colgar.

Richie no puede contener la emoción. Corre hasta su habitación y se lanza sobre la cama exhalando un suspiro. Mira al techo sin mirar a ningún sitio en concreto y se permite rememorar una vez más los besos de Eddie.

De repente repara en que tiene que cambiarse de ropa y la decisión de qué ponerse le lleva más de quince minutos, acabando con todo su armario volcado en las sábanas. Pero no puede detenerse a ordenar el desastre porque está ansioso por llegar. Así que se sube a su bicicleta y pedalea lo más rápido que puede.

Hace un día de verano radiante. El Sol brilla en lo alto y el cielo está despejado, de un azul intenso casi cegador. Mientras se dirige a los Barrens, cierra los ojos sobre la bicicleta, respirando el aire del bosque y dejando que la suave brisa acaricie su rostro. Definitivamente es un día perfecto.

Cuando llega a la zona donde siempre se reúnen con sus amigos, no ve a nadie. Deja la bicicleta a un lado del camino, escondida entre unos arbustos altos, y se acerca a la orilla del río, sentándose en una de las grandes rocas a esperar.

Pero no pasa mucho tiempo solo, porque Eddie tarda poco en venir.

Deja su bicicleta entre los mismos arbustos y corre hacia él. Richie lo ve y se levanta para recibirlo con un abrazo, pero Eddie tiene otra idea en mente. Sin pensárselo dos veces, une sus labios en un largo y necesitado beso que deja a ambos sin oxígeno, con Richie sentado de nuevo en la roca y Eddie sobre su regazo, rodeándolo con brazos y piernas.

—Espera, hay algo que quiero preguntarte. —Richie se separa haciendo un gran esfuerzo, pues Eddie no parar de repartir besos por su barbilla.

—_¿Mmh?_

—¿Quieres ser mi novio?

Eddie deja de besarlo para mirarle a los ojos directamente.

—Claro que sí —responde con seriedad.

Entonces Richie lo estrecha contra su pecho, feliz de que haya aceptado por fin después de tanta insistencia. Le da las gracias al oído, recibiendo una mirada de desconcierto por su parte.

—¿Por qué me das las gracias?

—Por darme una oportunidad. —Eddie resopla, pero a su vez le acaricia la mejilla y el cuello con afecto—. Es en serio. No se me ocurre nada más perfecto que esto, nosotros, tú. Me gustas tanto…

—Gracias a ti por no rendirte nunca.

No saben cuánto tiempo pasan así, abrazados, disfrutando el uno del otro, alejados de un mundo injusto que no acepta lo que sienten. Porque finalmente ambos aceptan sus sentimientos y eso es lo único que importa.

—¿Qué vamos a hacer a partir de ahora? —pregunta Eddie en voz baja, en armonía con el arrullo del río.

—Ser novios.

—Idiota, me refiero a qué vamos a hacer ahora que somos novios.

—No sé, cualquier cosa que hagamos será como la primera vez.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —Eddie lo mira sin entender.

—Por ejemplo, esta es la primera vez que venimos aquí como novios —explica Richie, acariciando su pelo con extrema delicadeza.

—No lo había visto desde ese punto de vista, pero eso suena muy bien.

Eddie vuelve a acurrucarse sobre él, apoyando la mejilla en su hombro.

—También podemos tener sexo.

—¡Por Dios, Richie, tenemos catorce años! —exclama apartándose otra vez.

—No tiene que ser ahora —dice intentando abrazarle para que se tranquilice, pero él lo aparta y se sienta en la roca—. Hay tiempo de sobra hasta que nos casemos.

—¿Casarnos? —Eddie pone cara de espanto.

—Algún día.

—Me estoy agobiando.

—No pienses en ello, aún falta mucho para eso.

—¡Entonces deja de hablar de cosas que no van a pasar todavía!

—¡Has sido tú quien ha preguntado!

La discusión termina ahí. Eddie respira hondo y Richie piensa en lo que ha dicho. Aunque no le importa esperar el tiempo que haga falta, siente demasiada curiosidad por descubrir más cosas sobre Eddie. Como si gemirá muy alto cuando esté al límite. Piensa que sí.

Pero a pesar de lo que cree, no es el único que siente esa clase de curiosidad.

—Tengo una idea —proclama Eddie poniéndose de pie mientras se quita la camiseta.

Richie contempla, con la respiración errática y cada vez más ruborizado, cómo se va quitando las prendas una a una, dejando sólo la ropa interior. Es algo digno de admirar, el cuerpo semidesnudo de Eddie bañado por la luz dorada de la tarde. Es esbelto y de hombros anchos, haciéndose más estrecho en la cintura y terminando en un torneado y firme trasero del que no puede apartar la vista.

Eddie lo mira por encima del hombro con una sonrisa cargada de picardía.

Y la intensidad de su propia imaginación, unida al calor de la tarde y esa mirada, hacen que la temperatura de su cuerpo ascienda en cuestión de segundos.

—¿Qué tal si nos damos un baño? —propone Eddie metiendo los pies en el río.

Quitándose las gafas, Richie se levanta como un resorte y se desnuda tan rápido como sus nervios le permiten, quedándose también en ropa interior. No tarda en correr hacia el agua.

Eddie se ríe viendo cómo nada hasta él y cuando lo tiene delante, se acerca a sus labios con la intención de besarlo, pero de improviso empuja su cuerpo hacia abajo y lo hunde por completo.

Tras unos segundos de agonía, Richie saca la cabeza del agua. Eddie aprovecha para escapar, pues sabe que intentará vengarse. Y no se equivoca. De esa manera inician una batalla en la que se persiguen, salpican, se hacen aguadillas. Todo sin parar de reír y de tocarse.

Hasta que al final, Richie lo abraza y consigue darle un casto beso en la boca. Eddie se cuelga de su cuello y lo besa despacio, apenas un roce de labios que se convierte en un beso más profundo y electrizante. Están solos, con el agua cubriéndolos hasta el cuello y las piernas enredadas. Sus dedos trazan caminos invisibles sobre la piel sensible y sus cuerpos se frotan demandando un mayor contacto.

—Me encantas, Eds —ronronea Richie contra el cuello de Eddie, que le deja el mayor espacio posible mientras intenta contener los sonidos involuntarios que surgen de su garganta.

—Por favor —ruega Eddie al borde del delirio —, no me llames así…

—¿De verdad no te gusta?

—No es eso…

Tiene que morderse el labio para no gemir, ya que Richie succiona la piel cerca de su oreja, justo donde termina su mandíbula, y provoca ligeros escalofríos de placer que se extienden por todo su cuerpo.

—¿Entonces? —inquiere Richie, sin dejar de besar esa zona hipersensible que acaba de desbloquear, deleitándose con los ruiditos que Eddie intenta reprimir.

No responde. En lugar de eso, aparta la mirada mordiéndose el labio inferior, y Richie tiene una revelación.

—_Eds_ —le susurra al oído.

Y tal como espera, Eddie suelta un gemido ahogado.

—No digas nada —le advierte un poco después.

—¿Te excita?

Eddie niega con los ojos cerrados a pesar de que sabe que es inútil.

Richie ya se ha dado cuenta de que se excita ese estúpido apodo. Al principio le molestaba de verdad, pero conforme se hacían mayores y su atracción por Richie crecía, empezó a sentir mariposas en el estómago cada vez que le llamaba así.

—No está bien mentir, Eds. A saber las cosas que me has estado ocultando todo este tiempo.

—Yo no te he estado ocultando nada.

—¿Ah, no? —Y vuelve a besar esa zona, robándole otro gemido que intenta callar sin conseguirlo—. Primero me rechazas a pesar de que te gusto, y ahora descubro que te pone que te llame Eds. ¿Qué será lo siguiente? ¿Que mis chistes te parezcan graciosos?

—Estás loco.

—Completamente. Loco por ti.

Sus labios trazan un camino desde esa zona sensible, pasando por su oreja y recorriendo la longitud de su barbilla hasta el mentón, y Eddie se deja besar, jadeante, hasta que no puede más y busca sus labios con impaciencia.

Ninguno dice nada, pero ambos empiezan a notar cierta excitación en la parte baja de sus cuerpos. Sin embargo, no se atreven a comprobar si el otro está igual o es sólo cosa suya. Se conforman con besarse de todas las maneras posibles, maravillándose con las reacciones del otro y diciéndose lo que sienten entre susurros.

Sin darse cuenta, la puesta de sol les encuentra abrazados en el agua, deseando detener el tiempo para que ese momento no termine nunca.

De regreso a casa, con el pelo mojado y cierto problemilla en la entrepierna que tendrán que solucionar por su cuenta, se preguntan cuántos momentos más podrán atesorar en el futuro como nuevas primeras veces.

Pero eso sólo lo sabe el destino.

Y el destino no está escrito.

_Todavía_.

* * *

**N/A**: ¡Y ya está! Acabó la Reddie Week y con ella el final de esta historia… Aunque, como habréis podido notar, he dejado el final abierto a una posible continuación. No estoy segura y por supuesto no será una continuación inmediata, pero es posible que la haga porque tenía una escena en mente que no he podido escribir aquí. ¡Y falta que todos los Perdedores se enteren de que el Reddie es real!

Creo que este capítulo es el que más he revisado, por eso lo publico más tarde. También es el que menos notas he hecho, algo que al principio de la semana era impensable para mí. El prompt que he elegido es Primera vez, aunque he hecho un poco de trampa y le he dado un nuevo significado un poco más profundo, muy importante para mí.

Estoy muy orgullosa de haber completado la semana y me da mucha pena que termine, pero a la vez me siento aliviada de no tener que escribir mañana.

Si estás leyendo esto, muchísimas gracias por estar ahí. Te animo a votar y dejar un estúpido y sensual comentario, pero no seáis muy duras conmigo D:

_Nos leemos~_


End file.
